The Half-a
by Ninja7475
Summary: When the yeerks start looking for this someone or something called the Half-a its up to the Animorphs to find it before the yeerks do...
1. Chapter 1 Kat and Georgia

_Hey guys its me again! Okay so I got board again and my imagination just went crazy so this is the result. enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Sir! Sir!" A human controller shouted running down the hall of Visser Three's blade ship.

_what is it!? _Visser Three shouted.

"It's real!" the controller said as he caught his breath.

_impossible! _the Visser said in thought speak. _do not joke about such serious matters!_

"It's true this time Visser." the controller said. "We even narrowed it down to features, age, and height."

_do you know it's location? _Visser Three asked.

"Yes sir." the controller said.

_find it and bring it to me!_ the Visser said.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" the controller said as he walked off of the blade ship.

Later that day the controller was at The Sharing.

"Okay here's the new mission." he began to say. "It turns out the half-a is real."

Every controller in the room looked either confused or astounded.

"And Visser Three wants it found and brought to him." he continued. "So each of you be on the look out for any strange behavior in the humans."

None of the controllers had noticed that a red-tailed hawk was circling over them listening to every word they were saying.

The hawk flew away after The Sharing and flew to Cassie's barn and landed on a stall door.

"Tobias where have you been?" Jake asked. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

_I was spying on The Sharing. _the hawk replied. _and I've learned something interesting..._

"What did you learn?" asked Rachel.

_the yeerks are looking for someone or something called the half-a. _said Tobias.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" asked Marco.

_I think it might be a human. _Tobias said. _they said to look out for strange behavior in humans._

"Is it good or bad?" asked Jake.

_I don't know that part. _Tobias replied. _but I heard that Visser Three wants it found and brought to him._

"It must be important then." said Rachel.

"Yeah, so we gotta find this half-a or whatever before they do." said Marco.

"The question is... where do we start." said Cassie.

* * *

"Hey you comin' over my place tonight Georgia?" asked a girl with long curly, blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, otherwise I'm gonna be so **BORED **later Kat." said a girl with long straight, brown hair and green eyes.

The two started for Kat's house when...

"Hey Kat!" shouted a familiar voice.

"*Sigh* What do you want Tyler?" asked Kat.

Tyler was the class bully but they were on the sidewalk half way to Kat's house.

Tyler had his little gang with him when he walked up to the two best friends.

"Stalker mush Tyler?" Georgia said.

"You think I forgot about what happened at lunch today Kat!?" Tyler said.

"You started that food fight at lunch and you deserved that salad dressing I threw at your face." Kat replied.

"Time to even the score Kat!" Tyler said.

Kat was tough but she only fought when she had to, not just to pound some cocky bully.

So she started to walk away.

"Yeah that's right! Run to your mommy and daddy! Oh wait that's right you don't have a daddy!" Tyler said.

Kat's dad had went missing only a few years earlier and her mom didn't pay much attention to her.

Kat stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Tyler.

"Back off Tyler!" Kat said.

"Fat chance!" Tyler said.

Tyler pushed Kat to the ground.

Kat stood up and made a low growl.

Tyler's gang and Georgia watched to see what would happen.

"I warned ya." Kat said.

She punched Tyler in the stomach.

Tyler punched Kat in the face.

He swung his foot at her but Kat caught it.

"I call this one The Lawn Mower!" she said.

She twisted his foot until he fell to the ground on his face.

Then Kat grabbed his legs and pushed his face into the ground and started walking like she was mowing someone's lawn.

Then she dropped him.

"Had enough?!" she said.

Tyler moaned and stood up.

"You're crazy!" he shouted.

Kat grabbed him by the shirt and held his face inches from hers.

"Now you listen to me Tyler! I don't **EVER **wanna here you talk about my father that way again! " she said. "Got it?!"

"Yup." Tyler said.

Kat let go and Tyler and him and his gang ran away.

Georgia patted Kat on the back.

"Dude you got a black eye." said Georgia.

"It's fine. Now lets go to my house." Kat replied.

And the two walked to Kat's house.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mall

hey_ guys. what's up! here's the next chapter. enjoy! :)_

* * *

"How about we start at the mall tomorrow?" said Jake. "If it's a human we have a pretty good chance of finding it."

"Yeah." said Cassie. "But all of us will have to go if we want to look through the entire mall."

"**All** of us?" asked Marco.

"Yes all of us." said Jake. "But not Tobias, it would be too risky to bring him."

"Okay so everyone except for Tobias is coming tomorrow right." said Rachel

"Yup." said Jake.

"I wonder why this half-a thing is so important to the yeerks anyway." said Cassie.

"Maybe Ax knows." said Jake. "Tobias, ask Ax what he knows about the half-a after the meeting okay."

_okay. _said Tobias.

"Everyone meet here tomorrow morning okay." said Jake.

Then everyone left.

* * *

"Kat what's wrong?" asked Georgia. "You've been acting weird ever since the Tyler incident."

"Nothing." said Kat.

"Yes there is." said Georgia.

"I guess...I guess I just miss my father." Kat replied.

"Oh... sorry Kat." said Georgia. "I know how much your father meant to you."

"It's okay Georgia. And no. You don't understand... he was...different..." Kat said. "And I liked that about him."

"Wow... you've never really talked about him this much since... well...you know..." said Georgia.

"He was a very strong-hearted father." Kat continued. "He would always tell me stuff like 'fight for what you believe in' and 'know what is in your heart and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise'."

"Did he fight in any wars?" asked Georgia. "Because it sounds like he did."

"He always told me he did but he would always say that he fought a different war then what I was thinking." said Kat.

"What kind of war?" asked Georgia.

"I don't know!" said Kat. "He just told me it was a big war. He would be gone for years at a time but he would always come back..."

A tear ran down Kat's cheek.

"Only this time..." Kat started to say.

"He never did." Georgia finished the sentence for Kat.

"Yes!" Kat was crying now. "I miss him so much!"

Georgia held Kat like a mother would.

"It's okay Kat..." whispered Georgia. "Calm down..."

But Kat wouldn't stop. She was a tomboy so it was not like her to get all emotional.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up." Georgia looked Kat in the eyes.

"What?" Kat said through the tears.

"We're going to the mall tomorrow!" said Georgia.

"Okay." said Kat calming down, whipping away the tears.

Then the two went to sleep.

The next day...

* * *

"Okay we're all here." said Jake when they got to the mall. "You all know your posts. Rachel and Cassie patrol the far end of the mall, Marco and Ax patrol the middle of the mall, and I'll patrol near the entrance."

"Quick question." said Marco. "What the heck are we looking for?!"

"Well the yeerks are looking for strange behavior in humans, so that's what we'll look for." replied Jake.

"Okay..." said Marco.

"Okay. Everyone...go. We have an hour and forty-five minutes before Ax has to demorph. " said Jake.

Everyone went to their posts.

"What did Prince Jake mean when he said 'look for strange behavior in humans' humans hu hu mons?" asked Ax when him and Marco got to their posts.

"Things you wouldn't normally see a human do." replied Marco.

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to look around. a ro und ro unnnd." said Ax.

"Fine but stay close. And don't really talk to anyone okay. And if anyone asks, your name is Philip. " said Marco.

Ax nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Kat come on_._" said Georgia.

"Hold on. I wanna see this." said Kat.

Kat walked into a clothing shop.

"Awesome!" she said.

"What?" asked Georgia as she followed Kat.

"Dude! Look at this leather jacket!" she said.

"Cool." said Georgia. "Try it on."

Kat tried on the black leather jacket.

"You look tough." said Georgia. "That jacket goes great with your white t-shirt and jeans."

"Thanks." said Kat smiling. "Here try on this white one."

Georgia tried on the white leather jacket.

"Awesome! I look great." said Georgia. "It looks awesome with my yellow t-shirt and black jeans."

"Let's buy them and then get out of this store and hit the food court." said Kat.

"Okay but I'm picking the restaurant." said Georgia.

They bought the jackets and headed for the food court.

"Hey I'm gonna look in here real quick okay." said Georgia pointing to a makeup shop.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the food court." said Kat.

She started walking to the food court when she accidently bumped into a somewhat pretty boy.

He fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry!" said Kat.

She reached out her hand to help the boy up.

"It's fine. fi nuh." said the boy. It was Ax.

"Hi I'm Kat." said Kat. "What's your name?"

"I'm uh... Philip. fi lu p."

Kat smiled.

"Hey you wanna grab lunch with me Philip?" asked Kat. "It's on me."

"Okay. o ky." said Ax.

They both walked to the food court.

"What do you like for lunch Philip?" asked Kat.

Ax shrugged. Kat giggled.

"You like cheeseburgers?" asked Kat.

"I don't normally get to decide. de ci duh." said Ax.

Kat giggled again.

"That's okay. I normally don't get to either." said Kat. "My best friend Georgia says I'm a weirdo around certain foods."

"I get told that too. t ooo." said Ax.

"You wanna try chicken?" asked Kat.

"Okay. o ka yyy." said Ax.

They sat down each with a box full of chicken tenders. It didn't take long for it to be gone.

"Can we get more? moo rr uh." asked Ax.

"Finally! Someone I can agree with on food!" Kat smiled.

Five boxes of chicken each later...

"You want desert Philip?" asked Kat.

"Sure. sh urrr uh" said Ax.

They walked over to the candy shop in the food court.

Twenty dollars worth of candy later the two walked out of the food court.

"Best day ever!" said Kat.

They both smiled at each other.

Than they both stopped. Marco and Georgia were standing in front of them.

"Uhhh... Philip this is Georgia." said Kat pointing to Georgia.

"Georgia this is my new friend Philip." she said pointing to Ax.

"Yeah well Philip needs to go." said Marco.

"Oh." said Kat sadly.

"Dude! You got five minutes left! Come on let's go!" Macro whispered so only Ax could hear him.

Both Ax and Kat looked sad.

Just then a mall security guard came over.

He grabbed Kat by the shoulder.

"You're coming with me." he said.

Marco remembered this security guard. He was a controller!

"Uh-oh." Marco muttered.

"What did I do?!" asked Kat as she was being pulled away.

The other Animorphs came over to the scene.

"We gotta go guys come on." said Jake.

"I think I just found the half-a..." whispered Marco.

Jake looked at Kat.

"We need to get her out of here fast!" said Jake.

"Let me go!" shouted Kat.

The mall security guard ignored her and kept walking.

"Kat!" shouted Ax.

"He-yah!" said Kat as she kicked the security guard to the ground and knocked him out.

"I said to back off buster!" she said.

Kat turned around to face the group and Georgia.

"Kat we need to get you out of here and fast. We'll explain later." said Jake

"Okay." said Kat. "Bye Georgia."

"Bye?" said Georgia.

The Animorphs quickly got Kat out of the mall and found a place for Ax to demorph.

"Can you explain now?" asked Kat.

And Jake explained everything...


	3. Chapter 3 Information and Danger

hey_ guys it's me again! please review and tell me how I'm doing on this story. enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Wow." said Kat.

"You believe me?" asked Jake figuring she wouldn't understand.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" asked Kat. "You tell me an evil alien race called yeerks are taking over Earth, you tell me you guys have the power to morph, you tell me I'm a half-a or something, and a lot of other things. What's not to believe?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked Jake.

"Nope." said Kat.

They had made it back to the forest behind Cassie's barn.

Tobias had landed on a tree branch near by where they all where.

_is that the half-a the yeerks are looking for? _asked Tobias.

"Woah! A talking hawk!" said Kat in amazement. "Jake said you got trapped in a morph."

_yeah...I did.._... said Tobias.

"Oh. One more thing." said Jake. "It's time you met the real Philip. Who is really Ax."

Kat looked confused. Ax stepped out of the bushes.

"Wow..." whispered Kat.

_hi Kat. _said Ax.

"Hi Phi- ...er... Ax." said Kat.

Ax did that smiling with his eyes.

"Ummm... Kat Cassie will take you to the barn while we have a little meeting for a moment okay." said Jake.

"Okay..." said Kat.

Cassie led Kat to the barn.

"We'll be back soon Kat." said Cassie.

"Okay." said Kat.

Cassie walked away back into the forest.

* * *

"Okay." said Jake. "Ax. What is the half-a?"

_hmmm_..._ I haven't heard that word in a long time but I think I remember. _said Ax. _oh yeah. both yeerks and Andalites know of this legend because the half-a is half human, half Andalite._

Everyone was shocked.

"So Kat is half human, half Andalite?" asked Rachel.

_yes. _said Ax. _she is the daughter of a human in human form and an Andalite in Andalite form._

"So **that's **why the yeerks want her!" said Cassie.

"Yeah **that's **why the controller security guard tried to grab her!" said Marco.

"What do we do with her though?" asked Marco.

_protect her from the yeerks. _said Ax. _if they want her that bad there has to be a reason._

"They did say that Visser Three wants her found and brought to him." said Rachel. "Now that they've found her there's no telling what they'll do to capture her."

"Good point. We have do what ever it takes to keep her away from the yeerks" said Jake. "Cassie can you go get Kat?"

"Okay Jake." said Cassie.

* * *

Kat was sitting, leaning up against the side of the barn when she saw Cassie coming.

"Hey Kat." said Cassie.

"Hey Cassie." said Kat. "Your meeting over?"

"No..." said Cassie. "Jake just wants you to come for this part..."

"Okay." said Kat.

The two walked back into the woods.

"Kat can I talk to you privately?" asked Jake.

"Okay..." said Kat.

Jake and Kat walked further from the group.

He explained to her how she was half Andalite and how she needed protection.

"Wow this really is the best day ever." muttered Kat.

"I also have some questions." said Jake.

"I'm willing to answer." said Kat.

"What are your parents like?" asked Jake.

"My dad went missing a few years ago and my mom never really pays attention to me." replied Kat.

"What was your father like?" asked Jake.

"That's kind of a sensitive topic Jake..." said Kat.

"Do you feel like answering that one?" asked Jake.

"I'll try..." said Kat.

She told Jake what she had told Georgia.

"Do you know anything about my father Jake?" asked Kat.

"Sadly no Kat. But Ax might know." said Jake. "I'll go get him."

Ax walked over to Kat.

_Prince Jake said he thought I might know about your father._ said Ax.

_ what was his human name?_ asked Ax.

"It was Adam." said Kat.

She told Ax everything she had told Jake and Georgia about her father.

_oh. you're talking about Higor-Tendru-Jevirkcor. _said Ax. _he was a brave Andalite._

"What do you mean 'was'?" asked Kat.

_he died in the service of his people..._ said Ax.

Kat instantly had tears in her eyes.

"He's gone?" she asked herself.

_I'm sorry Kat. _said Ax.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

She started to cry.

"Oh daddy!" she mumbled.

Jake walked over.

"You okay Kat?" asked Jake.

"Daddy!" she mumbled again still crying.

"Kat?" said Jake.

"I-...I need to go home..." she finally said. "I'll come back tomorrow..."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." said Jake.

Kat walked home in tears.

She had finally know what war her dad had been talking about all those years.

She had finally reached her house.

"Mom. I'm home." she said as she open the front door.

No answer.

She walked into the house.

"Mom?" she said.

Still no answer.

"Mom?!" she said.

Just then...

Kat was pinned to the ground, duct tape across her mouth, her hands tied up as well as her feet.

"You're coming with us." said a voice.

She tried to yell for help but because of the duct tape all that came out was "MMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM!"

She was carried out of the back door into an abandoned area.

Then she saw it...

Visser Three's blade ship. Her eyes widened.

"MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" she tried to scream.

She was placed in a cage with inch thick steel bars.

She was terrified but tried not to show it.

Then **he **stepped out of the darkness.

Visser Three himself.

_well, well, well, it's a profitable day after all. _He said.


	4. Chapter 4 The End

_hey guys its me again. here's the next chapter. :)_

* * *

~fear equals weakness don't show fear~ Kat kept telling herself.

She did not move but she had a gaze that she had never made before.

A gaze that was filled with hatred.

She was scared but she did not show the slightest sign that she was.

_that proves it right there. _Visser Three said. _you've never even seen me before and yet you know I am your enemy._

Kat made a low growl.

_now the only question is what to do with you. _he said.

Kat tried to untie the ropes on her hands.

It worked. She quickly removed the duct tape on her mouth and untied her feet.

She stood up, her eyes filled with more hatred.

_you are indeed the half-a now take your other form. _the Visser said. _now!_

Kat looked confused.

_I said now Andalite scum! _the Visser shouted.

* * *

The Animorphs were at Cassie's barn.

"Hey where's Kat?" asked Cassie.

"I don't know." said Jake. "She said she would be here."

"You don't think..." Marco started to say.

"It's worth a check." said Jake. "Bring everyone to Kat's house."

The Animorphs went to Kat's house.

Rachel knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened on it's own.

Cassie turned on the lights.

"Woah! What happened here?" she said.

The house was trashed.

"Uh-oh..." said Rachel.

"I think you were right Marco..." said Jake. "She got captured by the yeerks..."

"Where do you think they took her?" asked Marco.

"Kat..." whispered Ax. He was in human morph.

"Hey look!" said Cassie. "Muddy footprints! If we follow these I'll bet we'll find Kat."

"Let's go." said Jake.

They were about a hundred yards from the abandoned place when they decided to morph.

Jake morphed a tiger. Cassie morphed a wolf. Marco morphed a gorilla. Rachel morphed a bear. Tobias of course was still a hawk. And Ax demorphed to his natural Andalite form.

_okay. _said Jake. _now let's go save Kat._

They walked to the abandoned place. Then they saw Visser Three's blade ship.

They walked in...

Instantly Hork Bajir, human controllers, and Taxxons appeared. Ready for attack.

"**RAWR**!" Jake roared.

The battle had begun.

_only fight the ones that get in your way. _said Jake. _our main focus is to find Kat._

_Prince Jake. I see a door. _said Ax. _should we go into it?_

_yes. Ax see what's in there. _said Jake. _the rest of us will hold off the Hork Bajir, Taxxons, and controllers._

Ax walked into the dark room. It was too dark to see anything but a small light.

Then Ax heard **his **voice.

_your playing a deadly game half-a. _the Visser said. _I'd advise you listen and obey me._

Kat growled.

Ax quickly turned around and walked out of the room and got Jake.

_Kat's in there. _he said pointing to the room.

_good work Ax. _said Jake.

The others followed Ax and Jake to the room. When they walked in they heard and saw...

Kat had thrown a dagger she had always kept in her pocket at Visser Three.

It missed but just barely.

_that little mistake just cost you your life half-a! _the Visser shouted.

"**RAWR**!" Jake roared.

Kat turned to see them. She smiled.

_Andalite bandits! _the Visser shouted.

The he morphed into a huge creature with long fangs and foot long claws. It had giant eyes as black as night, with a huge red bony spine going down his back. The key to Kat's cage fell to the ground.

Kat reached out for it and tried to grab it. She got it and unlocked the cage.

She ran out, grabbed her dagger, and ran to where the Animorphs where.

_run! _shouted Jake.

They all ran for the door on the blade ship.

They barely made it out.

Later that day...

Kat was sitting under a tree in the forest holding her dagger. It was still very sharp.

_that was a brave thing you did Kat. _said Ax as he walked over to her.

"Thanks." she said still looking at her dagger. She smiled at it.

_that dagger. is it important to you? _he asked.

"Yes." she replied. "It was my father's..."

_your father would always talk about you. did you know that? _he asked.

"He did?" asked Kat.

_yes. _said Ax. _he would always talk about you with pride and say how much you were like him._

Kat smiled.

"Oh. I almost forgot." said Kat. "What did Visser Three mean when he was telling me to 'take my other form'?"

_it's the reason you are called the half-a. _he said. _even without the power to morph, because you are half Andalite, you can morph into your Andalite form._

"Really?" asked Kat happily.

_yes. _said Ax. _concentrate and try to._

"Okay." said Kat.

Kat started concentrating and the changes begun instantly. In a matter of minutes she became an Andalite.

_wow! this is so cool! _she said.

Ax did that smiling with his eyes.

"Hey Ax." said Jake as he and the other Animorphs came into the forest. "Whoa! Who's that?"

_it's me Kat. _said Kat.

"Kat?" said Rachel.

Ax and Kat explained what Ax had told her.

_and there's no time limit because it is also your natural form. _said Ax. _that is why you are called the half-a._

Eventually Kat morphed back to her human form.

"I gotta go." she said. "This time I really will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kat." said Jake.

And Kat walked home.


End file.
